Untill the morning light
by Shamelessly Radiant
Summary: Fiyero and Elphaba during ALAYM.


"Okay," Elphaba whispered, letting go of his hand. "You have to go back."

"What?"

" _Go back._ Back to Galinda, the wizard, your _life_ , Fiyero."

He grabbed her arm and pulled her behind a tapestry just as a group of guards marched by. They both held their breaths, and Elphaba found herself pressed against his chest. The steady beat of his heart did nothing to calm her.

"No," he said, once the guards had passed.

"No?" she asked, summoning the threatening Witch of the West people had come to hate, but he did not waver.

"No."

It didn't escape her notice that he hadn't let her go yet. How ever much she wanted to savour the moment, she knew she couldn't. She stole just a second more of his warmth before pulling away completely.

"Fiyero," she said, pleading. "You don't know what you're getting yourself into. You'd be leaving everything behind, and there is nothing, _nothing_ I can give you. No bed, no guarantee of a meal, no comfort at all. Just go back. Claim I cursed you, bewitched you, put a spell on you."

He didn't speak for a second, his eyes just flicking between hers, searching the planes of her face. "You have, Elphaba," he whispered, finally. Carefully he set a hand on her ribs, and it was all she could do to not flinch away at the touch. It had been a long time since people had touched her, and even longer since they had done so _gently._

"You're so thin." He said, sounding worried, and she rolled her eyes, pushing him away.

"The result of a life on the run. I just told you, Yero, _please_ go back—"

"No, Elphaba." He took her hand, pulling her behind him into the hall, and it only dawned on her hours later that she did not even suspect a trap. That she trusted him so completely it scared her.

He put a hand on his lips, moving forward carefully, and touched the hand of a statue. It gave back easily, and she watched, awed, as a hidden door swung open.

His smile was proud and not a little smug. She shoved him away slightly, muttering "I would have escaped without you just fine," and he laughed softly, not making a reply.

Once more, she pleaded: "Go back now, please. While you still can."

"Elphaba," he said, grabbing a hold of her face. Surprised and unsure she held very, very still as he pulled her closer, eyes flickering to her mouth before closing slowly. When she felt the gentle press of his lips on hers, she closed hers too. It was over in a second, but still unmistakable. He was kissing her. Actually kissing her. Fiyero Tigelaar was kissing Elphaba Thropp. How many times she had dreamed off this moment, and yet she had never dared hope it might happen. But there they were, and there they stood, in a secret passageway of the Wizards Castle, the Wicked Witch of the West and the former captain of the guard, together at last.

When he pulled away she pressed two fingers to her lips, tingling still, and he looked her in the eyes, only speaking until he had her full attention. "I can live without beds and luxurious meals as long as I'm with you, Elphaba. As long as I have this," he gripped her hand tight, "and this," he touched her cheek, "and this," he gestured between the two of them. "Now let's go, let's go!"

It was not a moment too soon. They had barely made it ten steps before the unmistakable sounds of hurried footfall echoed in the tunnel. Fiyero cursed low under his breath, pulling her along faster, his grip tightening. "Wait, wait," she whispered, pulling herself free. "Shh!" She admonished as he starts to protest, and he fell quit, watching her anxiously.

She closed her eyes and concentrated on her magic. The feel of it, the taste it left on her tongue, the shape. She pictured bending it to her will, shaping it just right. She prayed for it not to fail her as she started murmuring her spell.

Faster and faster she chanted as the footsteps approach, desperate to finish it before they turned the corner, before they saw them, before it was too late. She gasped out the last word just as Fiyero was reaching for his gun, and suddenly the steps stopped, there was the sound of bodies crashing into other bodies, and the men started cursing.

"I can't _see!_ " someone yelled out, at the same time Elphaba explained "a temporary blinding spell."

He took her hand, and they shared a meaningful glance: neither of them wanted to stay and find out exactly how long 'temporary' meant. Fiyero took off running, tugging Elphaba along with him. A part of her whispered she should have blinded him too… but she wanted this. She was so tired of being alone.

For once, just this once, she was allowed to be selfish.

They made it to the forest in a haze of running, flying and of being afraid. She never let go of his hand.

"I think we're far enough to rest a bit, Elphaba," he whispered, and she did not answer, but lowered the broom so that they'd land in the forest.

She placed the broomstick carefully against a tree, and her hat next to it. When she turned back, Fiyero had shrugged of his coat, and was kneeling, holding a hand out to her so that she'd join him.

As he kissed her under the night sky, as the world went silent around them, she prayed to whatever unknown deity to let her have this, just this, only this. She'd never wish for a thing if she would be allowed to keep him, she'd be happy as long as he was hers, as long as she was his, and please, let her be allowed to keep him. Let her have this small reprieve, after a life of loneliness.

"I love you," he murmured, and something that sounded as _never let go_ and she clutched his hand tighter and hoped fervently that hope could make a difference.

Surely, she'd be allowed this small thing. This man that loved her. Companionship.

Surely, she had done enough for Animals, for a good cause to be allowed to have this small reprieve. Warm arms to come home to after her long, tiring days.

Surely, she could see him again and again for the rest of her life, and hope that he never tired of her.

"You're beautiful," he'd said, so surely, _surely_ , he'd continue looking at things in another way.

Surely.

The shrill sound of sirens pierced through the night sky and Elphaba's heart broke cleanly in two.

 **A/N: Willemijn SLAYSSSSS, and Eden Espinosa kills No Good Deed. Also, I love these two so much I can't breathe. Also, I have lost control over my OTP's. I only now I should start calling it MTP's (Multiple True Pairings, because I'll go down with everyyy ship)**


End file.
